The Mage and his Gem
by KrisTheSatanSister
Summary: What would happen when you bring two worlds together? They Clash. Fairy Tail had always known that Natsu was hiding something from them, so when his past is revealed it becomes a little hard to swallow. However when someone very special to him comes back it makes everything all the more real. (Summary might suck but the story'll get better as it goes) ((I hope))
1. Prolouge

_**No One's POV**_

 _"Amythyst everything will be alright." A pink haired boy told the one he held close to him, A young girl by the name of Amythyst. She looked up at the boy and smiled at him,_

 _"Are you sure Topaz? Who knows what Homeworld could do to us if they found us out." She asked the boy, now named Topaz. Topaz smiled at Amythyst and placed his hand over the middle of her chest, where a large Amythyst Gem sat,_

 _"Of course I'm sure. We may be betraying Homeworld but I promise that as long as you and I are gems, no matter what happens we are always bound together, if we ever get seperated I promise that I will do whatever it takes to find my way back to you. I love you Amythyst, and I always will. No come on, we need to find Rose Quartz." He said to Amythyst and urged her on. The two had recieved a special invitation from Rose Quartz and her loyal pearl to join the rebellion against Homeworld. The two were also beings known only as Gems, a sentient rock form from another galaxy._

 _The two had almost reached the rebellion's base of operations when 5 Homeworld Jasper's appeared and cornered them. Topaz knew then he would be captured, but he was sure that Amytyst would not be. He summoned his gem weaponsfrom the Topaz gem on the upper part of his chest, two longswords and took a battle stance, "Amythyst, when I give the signal you run like your life depends on it. Don't look back and don't worry about me. I'll come find you as soon as I can." He told her and she nodded. Topaz, being smaller and alot more nimble than the Jaspers in front of him, easily took 3 of them down before being grabbed by the other two. As he was struggling in their grasp he looked over to the scared Amythyst,_

 _"_ _ **Now Amythyst! RUN! Find Rose Quartz! Tell her what happened! And above all else, remember that I love you!"**_ _He yelled at her. She nodded again and started running in the direction that they were headed. The two Jaspers looked at her for a split second before starting to drag Topaz away with them. But just because he knew he would be captured did not mean he would go down without a fight._

"AMYTHYST?!" Natsu Drangeel almost yelled as he woke up from one of his many naps in his Fairy Tail Guild hall. Once he came to his senses he clutched his hand over the part of his chest that was concealed by his white muffler. He sighed and looked down at the table he was at,

"Of all the torture that I suffered at the hands of Homeworld, the worst is being seperated from you. I'm gonna find you Amythyst, count on it."

 _ **Ok so that's done. I've been wanting to make this for a long time. This story takes place a few years after the events of Steven Universe and Fairy Tail. So everything is nice and calm as it can be for fairy tail and the Crystal Gems.**_

 _ **Luva Ya Long Time**_

 _ **~KrisTheSatanSister**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Natsu's POV**_

What the hell is taking the ice princess so damn long? I wondered to myself while sitting at a table with the rest of the team. I let Gray pick a job for us to take when I heard a little voice in the back of my head,

 _'you should be looking for Amythyst, not sitting here being nice nice with these chums.'_ It said. It always said the same thing, and every time I ignore it, Although it is right, I should be looking for Amythyst. So why aren't I? I layed my head down on the table and clutched the upper part of my chest, where I knew a large Topaz Gem sat. I'm just thankful that the scarf igneel gave me covered it. Who knew a sentient gem could learn magic? Well apparently I can. I lifted my head as Gray was making his way back to the table, the jib he picked was just a simple monster erradication which wouldn't take all to long. Three days at most, I got up and took the flyer from him,

"Seems Simple Enough. Alright let's do it." I said and the rest of team Natsu got up. We walked to the doors where Mira waved bye to us and then we were off to the job,

 _What a stupid Idea that was.  
_

* * *

It had taken us a day at least to reach the small town where the job was hosted, a town named Beach City. We were in our hotel room and the team minus me were discussing how to go about doing the job. I was in the corner of the room fingering my gem under my scarf. I couldn't help but get the nagging feeling that this job wasn't normal. Sure enough I heard a loud roar outside and we went out to investigate. It was a giant monster with many mismatched limbs along with lots of other smaller monsters. Immediately we all got into battle stances. It was then that I noticed the Gem in the middle of the large monsters being, I stood straight and walked in front of my friends and took off my muffler,

"Let me handle this brute." I said darkly as I summoned my gem weapons, two longswords and pointed one at the monster, "I'll never forgive what homeworld has done. They took me from Amythyst. Sooooo." I started as I started to run towards it,

" _Let's see what you've got!"_ I yelled at it as I ran, cutting down the smaller monsters as fast as they came at me. I jumped once I was close enough to the monster and plunged my swords into the place where it's head should be, at least that's what I tried to do. It knocked me away and sent me flying away. I recovered and twisted my body so my feet hit the ground to stop me from going any farther. I ran towards it again and this time I used my magic to give me the little boost I needed to get the jump on it and plunge my swords into it's body. Slicing it clean in half using a little magic as another boost. It poofed and I looked at the gem that now laid on the ground, before taking one sword and shattering it. Making sure that it wouldn't reform. I quickly made work of the smaller minions. Making sure all Gems were shattered before walking back over to m friends. My swords disappearing along the way, Lucy looked at me,

"Natsu, what was that thing, and where did the swords come from?" She asked. I smiled,

"I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long, but my name isn't Natsu. My birth name is Topaz, and I'm a gem from a galaxy named Homeworld. I was made in a place called a kindergarten, where Homeworld made new gems in order to basically destroy the earth. I didn't want that to happen so I was to join a rebellion under the leader of what's known as the crystal gems, along with my best friend and love of my life Amythyst. However before we reached the hideout of the Crystal Gems I was captured and Amythyst and I got seperated. I've been looking for her ever since. As for the monster I just fought, that was a gross attempt at fusion by Homeworld, forcing two or more gems together against their will, it's sick, the swords came from my gem." I explained to the stunned team Natsu. Then Gray spoke up,

"So was the backstory you told us all a lie?" He asked, I shook my head,

"No what I told you is true. After I was captured, when I refused to give any information despite how much they tortured me I was thrown out onto the earth. Then Igneel found me and taught me magic, It takes a while for Gems to really age. I've been alive for almost 3000 years now. Again, I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long." I said as I grabbed my scarf off of the ground and brushed it off.

"I'm gonna go on ahead back to the guild, you can split the rewards amongst yourselves." I said as I walked by them and towards the train station.

 _ ***Time Skip brought to you by sentient rocks***_

I arrived back in Magnolia ahead of eveyone else and when I got off the train I immediatly felt like someone smacked me in the face. I recovered and shook it off, then strated walking to the guild. However the longer I walked the more I wanted to run, like there was just something that I had to see at guild. I ended up giving to the feeling and I started running through the streets of Magnolia. I stopped at the large double doors of the guild hall and threw them open,

"Is Amythyst here?!" I yelled and asked. Hoping to any diety that was listening that the answer is yes.


End file.
